


The First One and The Do Over

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, pp1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca Mitchell doesn't normally like spin the bottle, but here she is, in the middle of a circle comprised of Bellas and Trebles, being kissed by Aubrey Posen. And it sucks, because this was so not how she wanted this to go. (Pitch Perfect 1 universe, so no Flo, Emily etc.)





	The First One and The Do Over

Beca Mitchell sank to her knees in the circle with a displeased sigh. She did not entirely want to be in this position. Said position was in the quite large circle of the Treble house waiting for a delightful game of spin the bottle to begin. She didn't even like spin the bottle, but her attempt to excuse herself had earned a large round of boos.

 

She figured if she sat here for a few seconds and then excused herself, she could probably escape without too much damage. 

 

The first spin of the bottle had been Unicycle, and Jessica hadn't minded in the slightest when the bottle had landed on her. Uni was an alright kind of guy, better than Bumper that's for sure. Beca watched quietly, already trying to inch herself out of the circle as Jessica then spun one of the other trebles,who then spun Chloe.

 

Chloe kissed him as required and Beca figured now would be a good time to slip away, though she'd much prefer kissing one of her fellow Bellas than one of the boys. Just as she was about to move, Chloe's spin landed on Stacie. The boys in the room all hollered and whooped like they'd won the lottery, causing pretty much every girl to roll their eyes. 

 

Beca was distracted by the noise as Chloe and Stacie shared a pretty steamy liplock, not worrying about the five second rule in the slightest. Stacie then spun the bottle, and it took Beca a moment to realise it had landed on her. Too late to back out now. 

 

"Oh," she said. She wasn't against the idea of kissing Stacie - the girl was hot, she wasn't blind. So she shuffled her way forward and met her lips. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Stacie was a good kisser. She was, however, more surprised when Stacie tried to slip her the tongue, but thankfully the five seconds were up. The taller woman threw her a wink as she spun for herself. 

 

She watched as the bottle continued spinning, then began to slow. She knew Jesse was looking at it intently, his crush on her was hardly a secret. She had less than no interest in the boy. If the bottle landed on him he'd spend the next month telling her even spin the bottle wanted them together. She almost died as it slowed practically to a stop in front of him, holding back her sigh of relief when it kicked on just a bit further. Then she realised it was pointing at Aubrey Posen.

 

This  was... weird. The blonde didn't look overly put out by the bottle pointing at her. She shrugged at Aubrey and they half crawled into the centre of the circle.

 

"You okay with this?" she asked. The older woman nodded and they leaned in, audience glued to what was happening. 

 

Her lips touched Aubrey's and all she knew it was a lot different to kissing Stacie. Aubrey's lips weren't as soft but she was far more yielding. It was the barest flick of tongue meeting her own, and Beca for some reason felt warm all over. It wasn't demanding and intrusive, it was soft and...

 

It fucking sucked that this was how she was kissing Aubrey Posen for the first time. 

 

She'd thought about it a lot. She'd readily admit to being seriously into the senior to almost anyone, but every scenario she'd ever imagined getting to kiss her in looked nothing like this. Room full of acapella singers. Middle of a circle. While everyone looked. 

 

She pulled back after what she figured was an appropriate amount of time, Aubrey blushed a little, giving her a small smile before she spun the bottle herself. She kissed Donald for the required five seconds and then excused herself, grabbing a drink and wandering outside. Beca watched the exchange with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Go after her," Chloe said to Beca.

 

"What?" Beca said. "You're her best friend."

 

"Yeah I know. But this situation, I think it's better if it's you." Beca had no idea what that meant, but she got up and headed for the doors, Chloe watching with a smile. Aubrey was sitting on the steps at the far end of the patio.

 

"Hey," Beca said. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Just not really a fan of spin the bottle."

 

"Me either," Beca admitted. "I mean, I'm not exactly a prude but I'd rather if me kissing someone meant something."

 

"Exactly," Aubrey said. "It's nothing to people like Chloe and Stacie and that works for them. But not me. I-" she shook her head.

 

"What?" Beca asked.

 

"No, you'll think I'm ridiculous," Aubrey said.

 

"Come on," Beca said. "Swear to god, I won't laugh. Just... you can talk to me."

 

"It takes the fun out of it," Aubrey said. "Like I want my first kiss with someone to be that whole, heart thudding, slightly nervous feeling in your stomach. That excitement at something you've really wanted finally being right there in front of you."

 

"Yeah," Beca said quietly. She'd already ruined whatever her first kiss with Aubrey should have been. "You don't ever get a do over of your first kiss."

 

"What was your first kiss like?" Aubrey asked.

 

"Not that great," Beca said. "I was fourteen. Marcy Bradshaw kissed me at a pool party. I liked her, and it was nice but you know. We were both fourteen so the skills were lacking. What about you?"

 

"I was fifteen. It was Grayson Phillips, and I didn't even really like him. We were at a party, everyone was egging us on. He tried to grab my boobs. And that was the day I decided to only kiss people I actually wanted to kiss."

 

"But you kissed Donald," Beca pointed out.

 

"I don't dislike Donald," Aubrey said pointedly. "He's attractive, polite, we share a few classes. He's not someone I would consider a relationship with or anything. If it had been any number of other people I would have declined."

 

"But you kissed me," Beca said.

 

"Yes," Aubrey said. "I did." She didn't elaborate.

 

"Would you have kissed Stacie?" Beca asked. That caused her a moment of deliberation.

 

"No. Is she a good kisser?" Aubrey asked.

 

"I guess. But that's not how I think about her," Beca said. "And then I kissed you. And you're a good kisser, but -"

 

"What?" Aubrey asked. Beca took a sidelong glance at the older girl. She thought she might be imagining it but she felt like Aubrey had moved closer. "Come on, I shared with you."

 

"I'm regretting that my first kiss with you was during a game of spin the bottle," Beca confessed. "I've imagined it a bunch of times but thanks to that stupid game I've cheated myself out of all of them and I'm absolutely kicking myself now." Aubrey blushed a little and bit down on her lip.

 

"You've thought about kissing me?"

 

"Yes. But you know, when I imagined it we weren't surrounded by drunk Trebles and Bellas," Beca said. "Textbook definition mood killer."

 

"We're alone now," Aubrey pointed out.

 

"We are."

 

"And I think - given the circumstances - I'd be willing to erase that other kiss from memory if you want to try that first kiss again," Aubrey said. Beca paused and looked at the other girl for a moment. This was... unexpected. But not unwanted. 

 

"Wait - seriously?"

 

"Didn't I just tell you I'm only kissing people I want to kiss?" Aubrey said. Beca shifted a bit closer. Their eyes met and they subconsciously pulled toward each other. Beca noted that yes, her heart was racing and she was slightly nervous, just as Aubrey had said. She raised a hand and cupped Aubrey's head softly, a thumb brushing ever so slightly against her cheek as she kissed her. 

 

There was less hesitation this time, on both their parts. Probably due to the fact that there was no crowd of gawking acafolk. And the brush of Aubrey's tongue was bolder than before so Beca met it with her own. It turned into quite a long embrace, neither girl wanting to break it up. When Beca finally did pull away to catch her breath, Aubrey only granted her a moments reprieve before pulling her back in, a smile playing on her lips as she captured Beca's again. 

 

It only spurred Beca on and she shifted closer, and the hand she'd had on Aubrey's head trailed down. Fingers gently nudged her jawline upward a little as the kiss deepened and Beca let it settle at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

 

This time it was Aubrey who needed to breathe, but Beca was long gone now, shaking her head and kissing her again. Aubrey didn't protest and Beca felt the cool fingers of the other girls hand slip under her shirt to rest on her lower back. The slightest bit of pressure was urging her just a bit closer, only there wasn't really any space for closer now, she'd basically be climbing into the other girls lap. And what followed that wasn't something they wanted the rest of the partygoers to catch them doing so they finally pulled apart. 

 

"Better first kiss?" Aubrey asked.

 

"Much," Beca said.

 

"As good as what you imagined?"

 

"Better," she said with a smile. "Thanks for giving me a do over."

 

"It doesn't - well," Aubrey said. "If you don't want it to be the last... I would-"

 

Beca just grinned and got to her feet. She helped Aubrey up but didn't let go of her hand, instead using it tug her closer. She let her arms wrap around Aubrey as she spoke quietly.

 

"Kiss me again," Beca said. Aubrey kissed her willingly. This kiss was different, it was hot and messy and Beca felt herself being propelled backwards until she hit the porch railing. Aubrey half lifted her on as she climbed up and hooked her heels around Aubrey's thighs. She let her hand tangle in Aubrey's hair at the base of her skull and pull just a little, and Aubrey's hands smoothed down  her back until they shaped over her ass.

 

"Are we sure this is still just kissing?" Beca asked breathlessly. She looked over Aubrey's shoulder and saw Chloe with a wide open mouth looking at them. "Shit. Hope you weren't counting on keeping this a secret."

 

"Why?" Aubrey asked. She twisted and saw the redhead. She sighed and turned back to Beca. "Wait one sec." she strode over to the door and held a quiet conversation with Chloe. Beca couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was happening because she had not only kissed Aubrey Posen, she had been pretty fiercely making out with her. Aubrey reappeared and slipped back between Beca's legs.

 

"So. Kissing," Aubrey said, running her hands down her thighs. "We should do some more of it. Not here."

 

"You want me to... okay," Beca said, not turning down that opportunity. "But we are going to have to talk about this at some point."

 

"That point can be tomorrow," Aubrey said. "I just convinced Chloe to crash with Stacie." Beca slid off the railing and followed her without a second thought. 


End file.
